


【AllTim】When the Bat is Away

by backwardheads



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardheads/pseuds/backwardheads
Summary: 提姆·德雷克是布鲁斯韦恩的Omega,但他的兄弟们并不这么认为
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨产物，严重OOC，纯肉爽文无逻辑；指活，口交，Dirty Talk,（可能的）NTR和半强迫，雷到请点X。  
> Bruce已经标记了Tim,大哥趁蝙蝙不在欺负Timmy  
> 迪克是切开黑  
> 我超想搞pack Omega Tim的呜呜，Timmy作为家里唯一的Omega被大家酱酱酿酿成了pack Omega  
> (可能会写成一个系列）

“提姆！”他的大哥惊讶地看向他（还有他正在流出精液的粉色肉穴），“你怎么在这？”  
“刚结束发情期。”提姆用鼻音小声说，将自己在布鲁斯的床上缩得更小。迪克的Alpha气息让刚经历完发情期就与自己的Alpha分离的他感到异常脆弱，“布鲁斯去联盟了，紧急会议。”  
“噢，天哪，我很抱歉，提姆，我这就离开。”迪克的脸涨得通红，他本想来找布鲁斯商量最新的案件，但他不知道提姆刚经历完发情期。他知道提姆是布鲁斯的Omega,也知道提姆在经历发情期时都会在布鲁斯的卧室度过，但当他亲眼看到这还是……  
迪克转身准备离开，但提姆叫住了他。“迪克！”Omega迫切地大喊，声音中带着一丝恐慌。迪克转了过来，看到对方已经用被单将自己半裹了起来。“你……你能留在这里陪我吗？”提姆极低声地喃喃，双颊通红，眼睛盯着枕头不敢看他，“我刚结束发情期，我……我想要一个Alpha。”  
“当然没问题。”迪克朝他温柔地笑了，“你不介意你的大哥躺在这里陪你吧？”还未等提姆答应迪克就躺到了他身边。  
“什么？——不，迪克，我不介意……”提姆深吸了一口气，迪克的信息素闻起来仍是“关切-爱-我的小弟弟”的味道，但有些东西让提姆感到不对劲。虽然迪克也是他的家人，提姆也并不是第一次闻到迪克的信息素，他和布鲁斯闻起来的差别以及其中若有若无的欲望还是让Omega不安地呻吟了一下。提姆想念他的Alpha，尤其是在他刚结束发情期的情况下，他想要标记他的Alpha把他搂在怀里，其他任何人都不行。还有一件事让Omega感到紧张：他很湿，他小穴还在不断流出布鲁斯射进去的东西，让他身下的床单染湿了一块；提姆有些害羞地将被单在两腿间夹得更紧，不想让迪克注意到那些湿液。  
“还疼吗，提米？”迪克亲吻了他的头发，他的额头，然后是他的鼻梁，他的脸颊；一边释放信息素一边伸出舌头将Omega脸上的泪痕还有干涸掉的精液痕迹轻轻舔掉。“不疼。”Omega轻轻喘息着闭上眼睛。迪克把嘴唇印在了提姆的脖子上，在哪里吸吮出几个大大小小的吻痕。“迪克，别这样。”提姆羞怯地推了推Alpha，布鲁斯回来不会高兴别的Alpha在他身上留下痕迹的。  
“别害羞，提米，我会照顾好你的。”迪克捏了捏他的乳房，自提姆经历发情期后他的胸口都会变软。布鲁斯很喜欢在做爱时揉他这对变软的奶子，喜欢看提姆不断上下骑他的鸡巴时这对漂亮的乳肉微微欢动的样子，然后在上面留下宣告占有的青紫吻痕或者手印。迪克的触摸让他感觉他的Alpha就在身旁，对方的手指绕着他左侧的乳头慢速画圈，提姆不自觉地挺动胯部：“嗯……迪克……”  
但接下来迪克的举动吓到了他：对方用左手猛捏了一下他的奶子，然后开始吸吮起他右侧的乳头，烫乎乎的舌头在他的皮肤上磨蹭；一只手滑到了他的胯部，撸动起他湿漉漉的阴茎。  
“迪克！”提姆惊呼，试图努力不让自己看起来很饥渴，迪克的信息素和他的本能已经让他饥渴坏了，他现在就需要一个Alpha,“你在干什么？”  
“嘘……小弟弟，我知道你需要这个。”  
“不！不！迪克，不要信息素！不要！”提姆在床上哭起来，布鲁斯不在他身边，他的Alpha不在他身边；迪克先前温柔的信息素瞬间充满了“我的-用精液填满-操-饥渴的婊子-我的”的叫嚣，“迪克！不要！”  
但迪克已经将两根手指伸进他的肉穴。迪克的手指与布鲁斯不同，他的手指更为纤细，像灵活的触手一样在他体内乱戳乱碰。“迪克，不要。”提姆试图从自己兄弟的手下逃开，但Omega的本能驱使着他的骚穴将对方的手指夹得紧紧的。这不够，他的潜意识里有一个声音在喊，这不够，你想要他的鸡巴，你想像一个婊子一样让他把你压在床单上操你，射满你，让你怀上他的幼崽。就像布鲁斯昨晚对你做的一样。  
他的大哥像知道他在想什么一样，冲着Omega了然地一笑，脱下了自己的内裤，拉着提姆小小的手强迫他给自己撸。提姆在碰到滚烫柱体的那一瞬间差点尖叫起来，恐慌之中带着点奇异的兴奋：布鲁斯是提姆碰过的唯一一个Alpha,他第一次摸到除布鲁斯以外的Alpha的阴茎。迪克的阴茎比布鲁斯要小一点，但更长一些，上面盘亘的血管在提姆的碰触下像有生命一样地微微颤动，让提姆移不开眼，属于Omega的那部分让他迫切地想要趴下去崇拜任何一个Alpha的阴茎，他想用舌头去碰Alpha。  
“嗨，B。”他听见迪克在他上方拨通了电话并打开了免提，“你猜我在你的卧室里找到了什么？”  
“迪克。”布鲁斯现时一顿，然后声音猛地比平常低了一个八度还蕴藏着Alpha本能的愤怒咆哮。提姆能听见他急匆匆地脚步声，他的Alpha可能刚刚几乎慌乱地从他的同事面前离开，“别动他。”  
“B，B，你听见了吗，”迪克将自己的鸡巴整个操进提姆的嘴里，动作猛烈地推动臀部，让自己的睾丸狠狠地扇在Omega的脸上，“提米在给我口活，我最喜欢的小弟弟在给我做口活。操，B，看看你把他训练的多好，他把我的鸡巴含得那么深，他甚至没有呕吐反应。操，B，你应该看看他这副淫荡的小脸在吃鸡巴时是什么样的。”提姆因为窒息与欲望双眼微微后翻，脸上流满了泪水与口水，双手无力地推搡着迪克的大腿。迪克把电话扔到枕头上一只手抓住了Omega的黑发，把对方拉得更近，将自己的阴茎整个插到对方嘴里。“操，B，他太棒了，你不该把他藏起来，你应该把他和我们共享。”  
“迪克。”布鲁斯的声音里奇异地多了一丝乞求，蝙蝠机系统启动的声音在那边响起，“放过他。”  
“可是他吸我吸得那么好，B。小提米也喜欢我的鸡巴。”迪克咆哮着射在了提姆嘴里，他将裹着精液和口水的鸡巴抽出来在提姆脸上乱蹭，把抽噎着的Omega搞得一塌糊。迪克半哄半骗地让Omega把精液吞下去并用舌头将他舔干净，提姆不情愿地哼哼，在他身下扭来扭曲，对迪克将注意力从他身上移开并不满意：“迪克……Alpha……摸我。”他的Omega本能已经占了上风，提姆现在只想要一个Alpha——即使不是他的Alpha，好好抚慰他。  
迪克给了他屁股一巴掌：“安静，提米，你的大哥在和蝙蝠爸爸讲话。”  
“你会后悔这么做的。”  
“噢，我不知道，B。”迪克从提姆身上下来，重新恢复侧躺的姿势，开始用手照顾提姆被忽视的小小阴茎和含着精液的小穴。他的手指不断绕着提姆的小穴打转，偶尔刺进去或者挑开对方紧致的粉色肉壁，满意地看到提姆呻吟痉挛，乳白色的精液一阵阵从Omega的小穴里挤出来，把他的手指流湿。“你好不容易让杰森回到族群里，我猜他还不怎么稳定，尤其是在我们家只有一个Omega而且还是被你占有的情况下。”迪克心不在焉的玩弄着手指上的粘液，“你愿意冒着破坏族群平衡的危险和我对峙吗？”  
“迪克……”  
“我爱他，布鲁斯，我不会伤害提姆，永远不会，我只是很爱他。”他用手指突然猛得一捅到底，提姆在他手下发出了一声高亢而粘腻的呻吟，迪克上去给他一个吻，用鼻子轻轻蹭着Omega后颈的标记，“我很爱他。我愿意为他付出的并不比你少。”  
布鲁斯沉默了，迪克对此无声地露出一个笑容，又重新换上黄金男孩的语调：“B，B，提米好棒，他把我全部含进去了，他在我的手指上把自己操的流水。你昨晚操了他几次？布鲁斯，他把我吸得好紧，我觉得我的手指都能被他夹到射。B,B,你不知道他在我手下看起来有多可爱。B，布鲁斯，爸爸，我现在就把你的大鸡巴塞进提姆的小逼里，我要在他的小穴里给你做指活”  
布鲁斯发出一声低沉的咆哮，他的阴茎在裤裆里硬得抽痛。“迪克……打开视频，我想看看他……”  
“这可不行，布鲁斯，你在驾驶，这么做会让你分心的。”迪克颇为大惊小怪地惊呼，“提米……看看你！”迪克用手指快速抽擦着他弟弟的小湿逼，“把你的Alpha弄得多湿。”  
“Alpha！求你……求。”提姆在迪克的手指上蹭来蹭去，小小的阴茎已经射得一塌糊涂，迪克用另一只手将精液抹到提姆脸上。  
“说出来，提米，说出来。”迪克诱导着将话筒递到提姆嘴边，“告诉布鲁斯爸爸你想要什么。”  
“迪克，不要。”布鲁斯痛苦极了，他努力集中注意力免得让飞机撞上什么。他的Omega在电话另一头哀求一个Alpha的操弄，而他甚至还不是这个Alpha.  
“我要Alpha的鸡巴！Alpha的大鸡巴！”提姆在他手下尖叫，肌肉剧烈地痉挛，“求你！Alpha! 求你。”迪克抓紧了他小小的阴茎不让Omega射出来。“告诉你的Alpha你有多想射！”迪克用甜蜜的声音在他耳边哄骗，将自己的阴茎在提姆小穴入口湿漉漉地摩擦，“告诉Alpha你被自己的兄弟操成了怎样一个婊子？提米，看看你流的东西。”迪克把手指从Omega的后穴外抽，提姆用力收缩自己又紧又湿的洞留住Alpha的手指，呜咽了一声将臀部急切的往迪克身上蹭，迪克把沾满精液的手指头塞到提姆嘴里，Omega贪婪地吸吮着他。  
“Alpha!求你……求你！唔……我好湿，布鲁斯，我好湿，“蒂姆一半因为无法达到高潮，一半因为无法阻止布鲁斯昨晚射给他的精液从自己屁股里流走而急得大哭，“求你……Alpha! Alpha! 迪克！”  
“布鲁斯，”迪克明知故问地笑了，“你射了吗。”  
他射了，射在了自己的制服里。  
“迪克，让他……”  
迪克挂断了电话，转向他的小弟弟：“好了，提米，”Alpha露出一个不带笑意的笑容,“我们到哪了？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯决定惩罚提姆和迪克的所作所为

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搭配：BruTim，JayTim，DickTim  
> 预警：4P

他在睡梦中被人抱了起来，双手被皮手铐束缚在背后，“B……B？”提姆睡意朦胧地嘟囔，有人将一个眼罩戴在他头上，“嘘，睡吧，宝贝。”布鲁斯的信息素环绕着他，于是提姆放下戒备沉沉睡去。

等提姆再次醒来的时候，他发现自己仍戴着眼罩和皮手铐，但他的双脚正被张开束缚在一张桌上，迪克不久前射进去的精液和他自己的湿液通过敞开的阴部，源源不断地流出来，打湿了桌面和他的大腿。提姆不安地扭动着，他能闻到自己的Alpha，他知道布鲁斯正在自己面前观察着，等待着，用信息素一步一步触碰着他敏感的身体。

“布鲁斯，”提姆乞求，一双手粗鲁地揉动起他的小乳房，把他揉得很舒服，提姆羞耻地夹紧屁股，不想让布鲁斯注意到自己因为这样的羞辱产生了更多的淫水，“Alpha，干我。”

“提姆，我不是来这里奖励你的。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“你主动让迪克上了你。”

“我没有，布鲁斯。”提姆在眼罩下小声啜泣，“我没有。”

“你的意思是迪克强奸了你？”布鲁斯手指划过他的阴部，用两根手指深深没入他粉色的阴穴之中，慢吞吞地抽插着。

“没……没有。他对我很温柔，他对我很好。”提姆哭得更加厉害，讨好地不停收缩着后穴，他想留住Alpha的手指，但结果只是急切的往Alpha的手指上挤了更多蜜汁，“但我只想要你的精液，Alpha，我只想要你的精液。”

“宝贝。”布鲁斯轻轻吻了一下他的脸颊，“你撒谎的时候很可爱，但Alpha不喜欢你撒谎，也不喜欢你被别的Alpha操。”布鲁斯猛地拧了一下Omega的乳头，“我想让你受到惩罚，好吗，宝贝？你让你的Alpha失望了，你搞了别的Alpha。”

布鲁斯摘下了他的眼罩，恢复视力的提姆扭头想向布鲁斯哀求，但另一个绑在椅子上的人影吸引了他的目光，”迪克？“他声音颤抖地问。年轻的Alpha穿着制服，嘴巴被口塞堵得紧紧的，脸涨得通红，额头上满是汗水，裹在紧身衣里的阴茎隆成一个可观的鼓包。提姆闻不到他的味道，大概是布鲁斯给迪克喷了气味阻隔剂。夜翼痛苦地看了提姆一眼，闭上眼睛想避开提姆的目光，但布鲁斯走过去轻轻扇了他一巴掌。“看着，Alpha。”他斥责，“别再尝试用族群来威胁我。”

迪克呜咽了一声，用头蹭了蹭布鲁斯的手表示顺从。布鲁斯接受了他的道歉，走回到提姆身边，解开提姆束缚在背后的手，正对着迪克，握着Omega的小手开始给自己打飞机。布鲁斯握起来一如既往得好，那么粗，那么烫，让提姆的手看起来小小的。提姆卖力地用手指讨好Alpha的阴茎，在桌上扭动着想用嘴巴碰Alpha的阴茎，给他的Alpha口交，但背后一双手用力地把他向后拖，滚烫的阴茎突然操进他的小穴里——布鲁斯站他身边，迪克被绑在他面前，那么是谁在操他？提姆发出的尖叫里一定充满了不安与困惑，让布鲁斯不得不停下来给他一个安抚性的吻，迪克在椅子里更为焦急地挣扎。

“想我了吗，鸟宝宝？”杰森轻轻地咬了他的耳朵一口。出于布鲁斯古怪的嫉妒心，杰森大概也喷了气味阻隔剂，提姆闻不到他。即使杰森就紧贴在他的后背上操着他，但提姆依然只能闻到布鲁斯的味道。“为什么——为什么？我不明白，布鲁斯，我不明白——”提姆挣扎着想离开对方的钳制，他想要布鲁斯，他想要他的Alpha，布鲁斯不想看到他被别的Alpha操，布鲁斯会生气——

”嘘，鸟宝宝，不要害怕。大鸟打破了约定，用我来威胁布鲁斯。布鲁斯不喜欢这样，决定做个公平的Alpha补偿我。“杰森一只手握上提姆的阴茎，缓慢地撸动着，“我很早就想这么做了，在大坏蝙蝠面前操他最乖的小鸟。你会为了你的Alpha开心给我操的，对吧，鸟宝宝？”

“是的，杰。”提姆呜咽地渴求对方的大鸡巴，这个Alpha很享受看着他被压住动弹不得的养子，“求你操我，我想让你开心，让布鲁斯开心。”

迪克在他们面前挣扎，不断在椅子上扭动着自己试图缓解欲望，杰森给了大哥一个得意洋洋的笑容。“不要射在他里面，杰森，你不会想犯和迪克一样的错误的。对不对，迪克？”夜翼呜咽着摇摇头，盯着被压在书桌上的提姆眼睛里露出赤裸裸的饥渴，不断冲蝙蝠侠发出呜呜的乞求声，布鲁斯取下口塞，将颤抖个不停的Alpha的紧身衣脱下，勃起的鸡巴迫不及待地从里面弹出来。杰森正用手压着提姆把他按在书桌上猛操，臀部剧烈扇动着Omega粉红的肉穴，力道之大连书桌都开始摇晃，“杰！杰！”提姆在他身下发出粘腻腻的哀求，他知道自己响亮的浪叫能极大地取悦杰森和布鲁斯，“用力一点！想要你的精液，想要——杰！”

迪克望望提姆，咬牙扭过头来看着布鲁斯，“Alpha，”他低声请求，“求你让我碰碰你的Omega，求你。”

布鲁斯看起来很满意，“去吧，”他解开了迪克身上的绑带，“你可以操他的嘴。”

迪克扑了过去。

提姆被重新戴上了眼罩。他的鼻尖依旧全部是布鲁斯的味道，但他的小穴被一根鸡巴操着，他的嘴被一根鸡巴操着，他的手也被一根鸡巴操着。好多双手，好多根手指都在乱七八糟地拨弄着他挺立的乳头，他射得一塌糊涂的阴茎，他涂满精液的脸。迪克抓住他的头把阴茎直直地插到他的喉咙里；杰森干着他湿漉漉的屁股，甜蜜地碾过他的前列腺让他含着迪克呜呜乱叫；布鲁斯则慢腾腾地磨蹭着他的手指，看着他被自己的两个养子享用。提姆被被干到拱起了背，因能同时讨好那么多Alpha而兴奋地呜咽着。

“只有我能射在他里面。”他的Alpha阴沉地命令。转眼间提姆嘴中和屁股里的鸡巴都抽了出去，不甘的呻吟声在他周围此起彼伏。Omega急得大哭，他需要他的Alpha，他需要Alpha的鸡巴，他无法忍受任何一个Alpha这时候离他而去。

提姆一定是把这些话喊出来了，所有的Alpha都在他身边发出心碎的喘息。

“嘘，嘘，我在这，提姆，Alpha在这，Alpha在这。”有人解开了束缚在提姆脚上的皮带，一双手把他抱起来圈在怀里，让他坐到一对大腿上。“Alpha！”提姆失而复得般地紧紧用手揽住面前的人，靠着直觉用沾着眼泪的小嘴深深地吻布鲁斯，“对不起！对不起！我下次再也不那么做了！”

“我相信你，宝贝，我相信你。”布鲁斯贪婪地闻着提姆的味道，他的兄弟们让他闻起来很好，但布鲁斯还是想确保自己的气味能宣告对这个Omega的拥有权。他贪婪地把自己的唾液涂在Omega的眼睑和脸颊上，让他闻起来湿漉漉的且都是自己的味道。布鲁斯抓住提姆的小屁股，扶着自己的鸡巴把他重新插到提姆的阴穴里，Omega扶着他的肩膀，借助重力将自己朝整根阴茎的底部推去，因小穴被猛得撑开而愉悦地浪叫。布鲁斯的Omega刚刚被他的养子操的又湿又软，屁股里还有他另一个养子射进去的东西没完全清理干净，提姆能不知疲倦地一次又一次吞下鸡巴让布鲁斯感到极为愉悦：“好Omega，总是能把Alpha的鸡巴吃得这么好。”

提姆不知疲倦地摆动着臀部，一边拉着布鲁斯的手放在自己被阴茎顶得突起的肚子上，让布鲁斯隔着他的肚皮感受自己的硬挺。“Alpha。”Omega将头埋在他的头颈，在他耳边急切地甜言蜜语，“你插得我好满，Alpha，杰和迪克都没你这么大；我喜欢你射我，Alpha，我想要你把我射得满满的。”

“我知道，宝贝，我知道。”布鲁斯吸吮着他留在提姆脖子上的标记，咬下一排牙印覆盖掉杰森之前留下的吻痕，两个年轻的Alpha发出嫉妒的呻吟。“帮Alpha一个忙，让你的兄弟射在你脸上。”

“好的，”提姆在他的阴茎上发出满足的抽泣，“谢谢你，Alpha。”

两个正在自撸的Alpha眼睛亮起来，“操，B，你——”

布鲁斯抽出提姆把他调转了一个方向，Omega发出抱怨地哼哼，布鲁斯拍了拍他的小屁股，把他压在书桌上调整位置后重新插入了他，“啊——Alpha！”姿势的变换让布鲁斯插得更深，他在提姆肩膀上留下一个巨大的咬痕，然后拿掉了提姆的眼罩，“安静，Omega，好好照顾你的兄弟。”

提姆眨了眨自己蓝色的眼睛，伸出舌头努力舔湿了自己的嘴唇，伸手去抓杰森的阴茎，把自己的嘴唇贴在小Alpha的阴茎顶部，用舌头舔一阵阵溢出来的前液，嘴里嘟囔着：“杰，杰，爱你，想要你。”布鲁斯忍不住嫉妒地撞在提姆的前列腺上，结果让杰森的阴茎一下子滑进了提姆因呻吟张大的嘴。“操。”红头罩忍不住去拽Omega的头发想把他拉得更近，但布鲁斯不同意：“吐出来，提姆，现在不准吸他们。”提姆呜咽了一声，恋恋不舍地后退，在杰森拔出来的时候不停地亲着对方的鸡巴，直到布鲁斯把他的嘴拽开才停下。“谢谢你，杰。”提姆赌气，故意甜甜地冲杰森道谢，在布鲁斯的胯部上不安分地扭动着屁股，换来布鲁斯的另一声嫉妒的怒吼。

“调皮。”迪克笑眯眯接近他，温柔地将鸡巴蹭到提姆脸上，用前液涂满他的脸，Omega伸出舌头追逐着他的茎身，“该死的，提米，你不能老是这样诱惑我，布鲁斯总惩罚我一个。”

就在提姆马上就要吸到他的时候，布鲁斯猛的将他的头按在书桌上，让迪克在距离Omega嘴前几厘米的地方自撸。“噢，操，就是这样。”杰森在他的耳旁用力地打着飞机，“我要射了，布鲁斯，让我射在他这边脸上，见鬼。”

浓稠的精液落在提姆的脸上，提姆快乐地闭上眼，微张开嘴让杰森的精液流进自己嘴里，鲜红的舌头蠕动着想喝到更多。“B，B，我要射在他的另一边脸上。”

布鲁斯允许了，他把提姆的脸扭到另一侧，让迪克射在上面。

“你是这么漂亮，提米。”迪克俯下去吻他沾满精液的小脸。

布鲁斯将提姆拽起来，捧着提姆的臀部重重撞击了几下，然后把全身重量压在提姆身上响亮地呻吟着，虽然没有成结，但他让自己的阴茎压得格外得深，提姆紧紧抱住他几乎是惊慌失措的大叫：“Al……Alpha，太深了！你把我填得好满！Alpha，Alpha，好多精液！我装不下我装不下——”

——————————————————————

布鲁斯把自己软掉的阴茎抽出来，欣赏着乳白色的浓稠液体从Omega小穴里缓缓流出的样子，满意地拍了拍提姆的屁股，从抽屉里拿出塞子给提姆塞上。“我带他去清理。”布鲁斯穿上裤子，用外套裹住Omega，将他抱在自己怀里，转身对两个Alpha说，“用嘴把桌面清理干净，别浪费那些精液，我会通过监视器看着你们。”

“操，这是什么意思，迪基？”杰森望着首领Alpha离去的背影，激动得上蹿下跳，“鸟宝宝以后也是我们的Omega了吗？我们可以操他让他怀一窝崽子？”

“我不知道，杰，”迪克轻笑，趴下去舔起提姆之前射在桌上的精液，“我不知道。”

TBC.


End file.
